Shifter
by Flame-Glare-Dusk-Shifter
Summary: The story is mainly about Mystique's daughter Shifter as she joins the X-Men and encounters adventure.(NEW CHAPTER IS UP)
1. Runaway

Shifter  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men characters are the property of Marvel®. But Xavier "Flame" Roberts and Samantha "Shifter" Darkholme are mine.  
  
Chapter 1:Changes  
  
Fifteen year old Samantha Darkholme roamed the streets of Paris, France. She ducked into an alley and sat down leaning against a wall of a store. She started to cry. "What am I?", She screamed at the pale moon. About a week ago she had started to change. Her skin started to grow blue fur and she began to shapeshift into people and animals she had seen. Not to mention a pointy, devil like tail coming from her behind. On top of that she had been expelled from her highschool and then she was kicked out of her foster family's home. This all happened when the people she loved, found out she was a mutant. 'Who needs them anyway' She thought to herself. Samantha searched furiously for a chocolate bar in her cloak's pocket. Biting into it she thought of what she would do now since she was a mutant now. 'The institute is the only place I can go now', Samantha thought.  
  
*Flashback* Samantha was thirteen. Her mother, Raven "Mystique" Darkholme, was taking her to see her mutant brother, Kurt Wagner, in America. At this time Samantha wasn't a mutant, but she knew her brother and mom were mutants. When they get to The Institute for the Gifted her mother introduced her to the students there. Samantha had thought Xavier "Flame" Roberts and Bobby "Iceman" Drake was cute, for mutants at least. She stayed there for a week enjoying the glamorous institute. *End of Flashback*  
  
Finally she knew what to do and where to go. Samantha took out her cellphone and dialed her real mother's number. It rang twice than Mystique answered it. "Hello. This is Raven", She said into the phone. In the background you could hear a punching bag being punched from her Manhattan apartment. "Hi mom, it's Sam", Samantha said. "Oh hi, honey", Raven replied. Samantha continued, "Mom I just found out that I-I'm a mutant like you and Kurt. Mystique sighed. She knew this day would come. She took a deep breath and stopped attacking the punching bag. Pulling a chair toward her, she sat down. Samantha then told her everything that had happed in the last two weeks. "Ok, I'm going to enroll you in Professor Xavier's institute," She paused. "I'll have some of his students pick you up, alright?" "Ok, bye mom", Samantha replied. She hung up her phone and found herself yawning. She put her cell away. Five minutes later she fell asleep.  
  
A loud roar woke Samantha up. It was morning and the sun shined on top of her. Suddenly she began to float into the air. She landed on top of a building where a black jet hovered 10 feet away from her. 'The X-Jet!', She thought to her self. 'You're right', said another voice. Samantha screamed. "It's only me." said the voice again. Samantha turned around to see Jean Grey, a mutant from the institute. She wore a black two piece with a large X on each piece. "I heard you needed a ride.", Jean said smiling. She lifted them both up into the jet. Samantha sat down in one of the many seats of the jet. She glanced up to see Scott "Cyclops" Summers in the pilots' seat. He wore a black uniform with a red X near his heart. He waved at her. Samantha blushed. Sitting next to Scott was Dr. Hank "Beast" McCoy reading his newspaper. He wore a black Speedo. His blue fur shined in the light. He glanced up and smiled at Samantha, then gave a nod for Scott to fly back. Dr. McCoy was teaching him to fly the X-Jet. "I suggest you take a nap, it will be a long trip home.", Dr. McCoy said without glancing up. And with that they took off. Please review. This was my first!! 


	2. Turbulence Pt1

Samantha Darkholme opened her eyes and glanced around at her surroundings. It took her a minute to realize where she was. 'The X-jet, oh yeah', she remembered. A tray of food had been placed on the chair next to he while she slept. She glanced around and saw Jean Grey and Scott Summers at the controls of the jet. Scott glanced back and grinned when he saw Samantha staring at him. Samantha quickly looked out the window to avoid further embarrassment.  
  
"I see you're finally awake, Miss Darkholme.", A voice came from above her.  
  
Samantha looked up to find Dr. Hank McCoy hanging upside down on acrobatic rings that were placed all around the jet. "Auugghhh!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jean looked back at what was going on. She rolled her eyes then turned back.  
  
Dr. McCoy jumped down and landed on his feet gracefully. As he wiped his fur, he sat down next her. Samantha quickly picked up the tray before he sat on it. "Sorry for ,uh, screaming at you're appreanece, Mister McCoy.", She said.  
  
"Don't worry, I get that a lot", Dr. McCoy replied to her reaction. Samantha blushed at the scholar's words. Dr. McCoy looked at her and cleared his throat. "The proffesor wanted me to test your power to see if you were faking your changes."  
  
"What, does this look like I'm faking?", She replied pointing to her tail. "So he doesn't trust me , huh?"  
  
"Well, you see", Dr. McCoy started. "It's because of your mother, Mystique."  
  
"Leave my mother out of this, I'll give you the stupid test, okay!", She said angrily. Samantha got up from her seat and stared at Dr. McCoy. Slowly her body got bigger as she started to look like the beast. Blue fur grew longer from her own. She walked around like a mock model for awhile. "Happy now?", Samantha pouted.  
  
Samantha changed back to herself and sat back down. She closed her her eyes not wanting to speak to Beast anymore. Dr.McCoy got up and went over to Scott Summers and Jean Grey. "She's becoming just like her mother." The Beast commented.  
  
Ten minutes later the plane started to shake. Samantha fell out of her seat waking up instantly. "What is it Scott?," Jean said to Scott while trying to hold on.  
  
Scott looked around and yelled, "You know you're asking the wrong person right?" Suddenly the side door of the jet ripped apart. Scott lost his grip then fell into the sky. "SCOTT!,"Jean screamed, "I'm going after him." And with that she few out of the jet flying. Meanwhile Samantha's fear grew and fear. 'What am I gonna do?' She thought.  
  
"Hold on, Miss Darkholme." Dr.McCoy said with fear. Then time seemed to pause. Samantha looked around. Everything had slowed down to a snails pace. "Did I just do that?" She said to herself. She held her hands to see if it was her. "No, it was me, little girl," Said a voice from outside the jet.  
  
Please review!!!! 


End file.
